residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Strauss
"You're proving to be a great pain to me young Isaac, much like your father. However, you've proven to be of much worth due to your pure DNA and that I thank you for. Now, it's time to watch you die at the hands of my new Tyrant!" -Jonathan to Alexander before he releases the NT-16 copy. Biography A scientist that is dedicated to producing the ultimate bio weapn, Jonathan Strauss has been a seething failure for over twenty years due to his inability at acquiring AGES. Responsible for the deaths of thousands due to T-Virus exposure and other related crimes, Strauss has become one of the worst bio terrorists save for maybe Albert Wesker. However he isn't a completely heartless man and does defend his daughter, the one person in his life that he truely loves. Work at Gene Tech As a leading virologist, Dr. Jonathan Strauss was one of Jason's top choices for Project Rhodes. However, he was angered by the "young punk" taking the credit for something he beleived he dedicated his life to. As one of William Birkin's top researches, Strauss knew a lot about the Gene Virus and was instrimental in the creation of the Adaptive Gene Virus. Based on the data they collected, Strauss figured that the Adaptive Gene Virus would be the catalyst for the creation of the ultimate Tyrant. This put him a odds with his superior who thought that AG was too powerful and could go out of control. This debate went unspoken for several months until the Neo Tyrant 13 experiment failed, producing a horrific and constantly changing monster. Strauss blamed Jason not correctly regulating the dose of the AG Virus while Jason thought it was AG's chaotic nature. Jason began to work on a new more controlled strain, eventually creating AGES. When AGES was developed, they experminted on another Neo Tyrant dubbed NT-15 and this one two began to evolve out of control. These two experiments caused unrepairable fissure to occur between Strauss and Jason. Strauss thought that AGES' nature could be used to allow NT-15 to reach perfection but Jason was weary of William's final mutations. Thus Jason began work on creating the Zeus Virus and sought to destroy AGES. This was something that Strauss coudn't allow, not when Gene was almost lost before. He convinced the Board that Jason was going to sell AGES on the black market and then he tried to reclaim "his virus." This ultimately failed when Jason mutated and began to slaughter the entire Sweeper team and Strauss barely managed to escape. It is persumed here that Strauss injected or was infected with one of the AG strains other than Alpha (the first) or Epislon. This is due to the fact that Strauss is constantly injecting himself with a drug when he beings to show signs of mutation. Role as a Terrorist Due to Richard and Patricia making Strauss' role in the Belmont Labortories Outbreak public, he was made (rightfully so) the scapegoat and was going ot be charged with multiple accounts of murder and corporate espionage. During his time as a fugitive, he managed to find a unprogramed (one that wasn't turned into an offical Tyrant) NT-14 dubbed T-205. He activated this and had it be his personal lackey. He spent the next twenty years creating a lab in Orlando Flordia in order to resume his work on AGES. From random segments of the Lab's secruity system, Strauss surmised that Jason's son, Alexander Isaac, carried infected DNA, from AGES. He then began to formulate a plan to get this DNA and create his beloved virus. When Alex on a college trip with other students stopped into Orlando's famous Disney parks, he doused the entire area with an airborne strain of the Tyrant Beta Virus. This worked as intended, causing the mutant DNA within Alex to activate, but Jason, a man who he thought was dead for twenty years, manage to stop Alex from instantly transforming. For the next few weeks, Strauss played a game of cat and mouse with Alex, releasing the T-Virus into a certain area and sending in his lackeys, a group of mercaries, to try and collect a sample of Alex's blood. This ultimately fails and Strauss is forced to use his Tyrant. The two clash several times before Alex finally kills the Tyrant. However, the destruction that he causes makes Alex flee into the Everglades to sort things out. However, Strauss finds a sample of Alex's blood and begins to work with it. Within a month of non stop work, Strauss creates a protoype AGES strain which he injects into Trevor Gabriel, Alex's best friend. Things go well initially but eventually the body rejects AGES' cells and the mutant cells eventually produces the horrific monster known as Nightmare. After Nightmare's destruction, Strauss finalizes his AGES strain by correcting his mistakes in the first prototype. He begins his final stand by stealing another NT-14 and realsing large quantities of the T-Virus within Orlando. The battles against the mutants buys Strauss enough time to engineer his own NT-16. He then uses this on Alex but Alex eventually defeats it. Allowing his own infect to begin to manifests, Strauss exposes Alex to a potent form of P-Epsilon gas before engaging the young mutant. Alex manages to beat him back and destroys vital control equipment causing the entire lab to blow up. It is persumed that Strauss is still alive as his body isn't discovered. In just a few years, Strauss makes another appearance this time helping the BSAA. He is still a figutive but he is beginning to see he error in his ways. It is unknown his fate but he was let go by his future son in law, Dylan Thomas.